


Cover for Scotch (2012)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: The very first story that I’d read (and adored) of the pairing, long before they became my OTP. With a piece of writing brilliant as this though, shipping allegiances no longer seemed to matter.





	Cover for Scotch (2012)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything Is Chess (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337636) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> The very first story that I’d read (and adored) of the pairing, long before they became my OTP. With a piece of writing brilliant as this though, shipping allegiances no longer seemed to matter.


End file.
